Darks Feild Day
by Clockwick
Summary: When Dark wins a bet he gets to cause havoc to everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Field day

By: shadowtheif007

* * *

Summery: Dark gets to have his fun with the D.n.angel gang- but will his actions get him in over his own head? I dont own DNANGEL.

* * *

Today was like any other day; cool, quiet and mischievous. Dark had been planning this day since he could remember. Dark and Diasuke had a bet about who would kiss Riku first. Of course dark had won and so now he gets his fun. 

"**Dark, I swear if you get arrested mom will have our heads!**"

True the little red head didn't approve of this at all but he had no choice; he had lost (he thinks dark cheated).

"Chill Diasuke, I'm just having some harmless fun."

But what the red-head didn't know was what his pranks were going to be…

Dark walked out of the Niwa's house in his disguise (so nobody would recognize him) and started to head to the mall with his bag full of tricks. His first trick was to see if the bluenette was really a genius by gluing some money to the floor.

_This is going to be good._

His gaze traveled over the empty area that would soon occupy Satoshi. Quickly as he came he clued a quarter to the floor and dashed off with a camera and watched his plan unfold. Seconds later Satoshi turned the corner and a shiny object caught his eye.

_A quarter_?

He glided across the tile and peered down at the forgotten money.

**Master looks like some idiot dropped his belongings. Maybe mousy came through here….**

"Maybe Krad, maybe"

He then bent over to grab the coin but to no avail he couldn't move it. He grunted and got on all fours and tried to yank the coin off. Out of sight dark was laughing his butt off at how gullible the commander was but just as his laughter got a hold of him he took a quick pick and ran off to his next victim which was the older hardara.

"Riku should I wear this on my date with Mr. Dark!"

"I don't see what you like about him he is a pervert!"

As usual Riku was there to knock her younger sister off her pedestal of love.

"You're going to have to deal with him sooner or later Riku because he is going to be your brother-in-law (I think that's right)."

"What your kidding right?"

Her eyes were as wide has plates; she couldn't believe the fact that her sister was committed to marring a pervert!

"Riku, you need to start trusting men if you're going to date Niwa-kun."

"Risa I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to-"

**_DING-DONG!_**

"I'll get it Risa."

Riku rushed down stairs as fast as her feet could carry her.

**_DING DONG!_ **

"I'M COMING!"

Dark had reached the Hardara Mansion and was prepared for the older twin. He knew she would answer the door on account that the younger twin was preparing for tonight which was the event of him stealing yet another hikari artwork. As the footsteps grew he quickly placed the mask on and waited.

Riku reached the door and took a breath.

"Who's their?"

"Mousy."

_Greeeaaattt..._

She held a groan in and opens the door only to meet a swirly-eyed, teeth baring bushy eye browed scaryface.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream echoed as she turned heel and ran like her life depended on it.

"Now that was a classic!" dark replied as he lifted the mask. Just as dark was about to walk away a gun was fired and a raging Riku came running out.

"DARK I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"**AH! Riku! Dark run!" **

"Like I didn't know that!"

With Riku hot on his heels he managed to lose her in her garden maze (if they don't have one then now they do!).

Dark returned home just in time too cause there stands a angry Emiko.

"Where the heck have you been young man? If you don't get ready your going to be late!"

"Yes ma'am"

He soon got ready then placed his last trick in his pockets.

Krad's going to enjoy this one.

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

The crowd grew as time ticked to the time that the famous Dark Mousy would steal the priceless artifact. The commander waited as well while fighting off his inner demon. 

**Let me out master! I want to play with the mouse!**

"I will willingly let you out in a snowball's chance in hell."

Soon the alarms went off which caught Satoshi off guard; enabling the monster within to escape. Doubling over white wings appeared as satoshi screamed in agony.

"Finally I'm able to stretch and kill."

'**Don't over do it Krad. You can scare him like usual but don't kill the Niwa'**

"Now your just taking the fun out of everything, master."

Dark soon had the valuable item in his possession and headed to the outside just as Krad appeared out of no where.

"There you are mousy, I was afraid that I might of missed you."

"Shut up Krad, I miss you like I do my crazy ex-girlfriends!"

"Touching but flatteries wont do much for you."

Krad then plucked a feather and started throwing them. While in the mist of battle Krad didn't notice that something was pulled out of his pocket. Krad had dark cornered now but then just in a flash dark appeared behind him and a snip was heard.

"Hey Krad! Catch!"

Dark then tossed something to a unknowing Krad.

"huh?" Krad looked down only to see his pony tail in his hand.

"DARK! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

While Krad was enraged he neglected to notice dark flying away.

"Now I will kill him!"

'**Chill its only hair; it can grow back idiot.'**

"But it's my hair. tear"

'**Don't worry; the next time dark appears we will get him then.' **

The commander came back into his body while Krad was scheming for revenge.

"Krad you do look better now."

"Shut up."


	2. Krad's Revenge

Krad's Field Day

By: shadowtheif007

Continuation of dark's field day

I can't believe he had done that! My hair; my wonderfully long hair! Dark Mousy must pay! But my ideas have slimmed down to a rare few.

"_Now Krad your hair can grow back stupid_," replied to bluenette in my head.

"Yes I know that but I loved my hair!"

"_Too bad; now you look like a true male. If you ask me I think that dark did a favor for me. You shed like crazy around the house!_"

While the verbal battle continued Krad furthered his to plot his revenge.

Dark jumped from building to building with his new prize in his arms, the "Holy Ruby Crucifix" which was said to be one of the remaining items from the Cultural Revolution that weren't hikari made.

"_Mom has been making us steal a lot more now ever since we came past curfew_" wondered the little red haired boy.

"If you didn't have to sneeze we wouldn't have been grounded!"

Alas this is true, even the great phantom thief dark got grounded.

"_Mom has good intentions remember that dark, she doesn't want us killed_."

"."

"_As if they will find out_ _what will they do; follow you home_?"

As With's wings beat to the sound of the wind the two thieves failed to notice the stranger carefully following them out of their hearing range.

My plan will go perfect now that I have the proof. I replayed the newly recorded saying from the Famous dark mousy,

"**_If you didn't have to sneeze we wouldn't have been grounded…… Yeah, yeah I know but its going to be embarrassing if the press finds out about it."_**

Mr. Hiwatari was right revenge is sweet.

"_You're so evil."_

"Now, now master all is going according to plan just set this down at the press and by tomorrow will be booming with papers, if you do your part right I won't hurt the Niwa."

I made my exit and gave back full control to Satoshi while I floated deep within his mind waiting for the new day.

Krad's taking this way too far. Even I'll admit that this is a tad extreme but it is about time dark got embarrassed! I walked into the deserted office which had papers a skewed all over the place. Good thing everyone was at the museum today. I located Inspector Sahara's desk then placed the recorder down with a note saying,

"Dark's Secrets."

Now I can finally go home and get some good, well deserved sleep.

The next day the papers were running like crazy with the head line of "Mama's Boy" and darks Photo of the resent robbery.

An annoyed scream came from the Niwa's house.

"I can't believe it! SOMEONE BLACKMAILED ME!"

True; someone did blackmail him and he was stomping around like a mad cow. Who would want to make a mockery of him the famous thief?

"_Its early dark go back to sleep its Sunday!"_

"I don't care if it's Tuesday I want to know who did this!"

"_Maybe Krad did it out of revenge."_

Just as that was said and ring came at the door and Diasuke transformed back then looked outside only to see a car pulling away. Diasuke looked down to see a package addressed to him.

"I wonder who sent this."

Inside the box was a tape recorder and a letter saying **_listen. _**The voice was none other then Satoshi Hikari.

"By the time you hear this; the papers will be printed and shipped out to every home in Japan. We hope you have learned not to mess with the best or you will lose like the rest. Oh and dark we got one thing to say….."

Then both there voices combined together and said one word,

"**Checkmate"**


End file.
